


We Haven't Kissed (Until Now)

by wackkypackk



Category: The Derp Crew
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackkypackk/pseuds/wackkypackk
Summary: Just a silly fic in which Smarty and Chilled make out on the couch.





	We Haven't Kissed (Until Now)

We have never kissed before. We had just gotten into this relationship, but I craved those lucious Italian lips. I wanted to cover them with my own and claim them, taste his minty breath, feel the inside of his olive cheeks.

I wanted it so bad.

So what better time to make out than on the couch on movie night?

Chilled sat with his feet tucked beside him, trying to keep them underneath the blanket. I had my head leaning on his shoulder. I wasn't even paying attention to the movie I was so anxious. Chilled burst out into his bubbly laughter when the main protagonist brutally beat some random bad guy.

I smiled. "Hey, Chilled," I said, leaning up to look at him.

"Yeah, Smarty?" He turned to me, smiling back.

I brought my face closer, my fingertips gracing his stubbly cheeks. His eyelids lowered, and we slowly leaned into each other.

The kiss was short, soft, and awkward, but I wasn't done yet. I went back in, cradling his face in my hand, trying to apply more emotion into the kiss. He kissed back with the same amount of pressure, his lips pursing perfectly into mine.

I pulled away, and breathed heavily through my nose.

He chuckled looking into my eyes. "Did I take your breath away, Smarty?" He asked teasingly.

"I-" I began but I decided instead to kiss him again, this time with an open mouth. Of course, he reciprocated. He sucked my lips softly, which made me shiver with delight.

Chilled started to push me back onto the couch, grabbing the arm rest and making sure our lips never broke apart. I leaned back into the squeaky cushion, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He was a really good kisser. I would definitely bend over for this man. I snirked at my own thought.

He pulled away. "What?" He asked, almost sounding defensive.

"Nothing. I just thought that you're a really good kisser, and that I would totally bend over for you" I laughed, blushing at my comment.

He laughed with me. "Well, I'm glad we cleared that one up, I was afraid to be the one taking it up the ass," He replied, giggling. I laughed with him again.

When our laughter faded off, I looked him in the eyes, his chocolate orbs staring back. I grabbed the back of his shirt lightly as I leaned up to signify I didn't want this make out session to end there.

Chilled got the hint and quickly leaned back down to care for my needy lips. I opened my mouth for him to enter. Our tongues awkwardly bumped and slid into one another, slick with saliva. I wanted to moan, but held it back for my own dignity.

My tongue began to explore his. I grazed it across his left inner cheek, massaging it. I moved it over his top teeth, and slicked my tongue across the ridges of the top of his mouth. I wanted to get deeper, wanting to lick up his tongue, but our teeth clacked together and we both broke apart, cringing

"Ah, god, Smarty, what are you twelve?" Anthony giggled, brushing my hair back.

"Well excuse ME for trying desperately to make out with THE Chilled Chaos," I cracked. My face felt hot from embarrassment.

"Hey, woah, calm down," Chilled said.

He kissed under my eye, bringing his hand down to the bottom of my shirt. "It's okay, Smarty, live and learn right?" He chuckled, lifting up my shirt.

"Y-Yeah, shut up," I responded, blushing harder, and gripping his shirt.

"Well... shall we?" He smiled.

I nodded. He leaned down, pressing in deep. He grabbed my bottom lip between his teeth and playfully nipped it. This time i could barely stop the quiet whimper that came. Fortunately, he didn't say anything, but it did egg him on to try harder to get a bigger response.

His hand rubbed my stomach lightly, then my sides (to which I jumped a bit, and the bastard snirked). It flattened out over my chest, rubbing it soothingly.

He broke the kiss (much to my dissatisfaction), and mouthed instead over my jaw line. He dragged his soft lips from my chin to my ear. I could feel his breath tickling my ear, which made me shiver. He brought his mouth down to the junction between my jaw and neck. He gingerly licked over the spot, making my face flush. He gained confidence and opened his mouth to suck the skin. My mouth opened, and a barely audible 'fuck' rolls out. I can feel him smirk, and he sucks harder. My hands grasp his shoulders as he bites and sucks several more places on my neck. I realize that he's leaving marks on me and I feel giddy at the knowledge. I wrap my hands around his torso, pulling him closer.

Chilled moves to suck my Adam's apple, and I take this opportunity to to line my mouth up to his ear to make sure he hears me.

I moan, "Anthony," into his ear loud and whiney, and he stops.

He kisses me immediately, and hard. It takes my breath away for a split second, and when we break apart, I breathe hard. We look into each others eyes.

"God, Smarty, you whore," he says, kissing me again.

I laugh, kissing him back. He pushes up my shirt even further. The air is cold, and goosebumps start to form with his wandering fingers. Both of his hands are roaming my chest now, and I feel confident. I bring my hands down his sides, and slip them under the hem of his shirt. My fingertips are under the fabric of his pants, slowly sliding them in a horizontal line. I can feel the elastic of his underwear, and I flush.

Chilled lowers himself onto me, his hands leaving my chest to instead be planted on my ass. I broke the kiss and took a sharp intake of breath. My hands gripped his skin slightly.

Both of our faces were flush. I felt like there was tingles underneath my skin. I felt like I had just ridden a rollercoaster, as cheesy as it was. We made eye contact, and just looked at each other for what felt like a long time, not making any comments about how gay this was.

Well, at least until Anthony said, "Goddamn, this is the gayest position I've ever been and wanted to be in."

I laughed at the comment.

I turned my head to the television screen, to see where the movie was. The credits had just started to roll up the screen, with epic music playing in the background.

"Jesus Christ how fucking long were we playing tonsil tennis? I missed the good part!" Chilled exclaimed.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Nah, it was a shitty movie," He turned to look at me, grinning.

We shared a short kiss before we started to get untangled, turned off the TV, and headed to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh MAN, this one is old... I think this is one of my first Derp Crew fics... and it shows lol. I cringed a bit when I was cleaning this one up. I EVEN USED THE "his [adjective] orbs pierced through me," I AM MORTIFIED. But well... I'll post it anyways, why not. Fuck it.


End file.
